Ebonheart (Online)
Ebonheart is a city located in the region of Stonefalls, Morrowind. The city itself is a prime example of the Pact's determination to work together, and houses Dunmer, Argonians and Nords within its walls. It is officially held by House Dres, with fellow houses Indoril and Redoran protecting its interests in the city. Most of the Argonians live near the city's docks. Locations *Adjunct Adjustments *Alchemy by Claverie *Ashfall Stables *Azeex-Eix's House (Simple lock) *Azjai-Tee's House *Docks *Drinks-With-Crabs's House *Dull-Scales's House (Simple Lock) *Ebonheart Unified Metalworks *Ebonheart Wayshrine *The Ebony Flask *Fighters Guild *Hlaalu House *Indrano's Wonderful Wares *Mages Guild *Licks-Longfins's House *Plaza Trademarket *Redoran House *Rhavil Urano's House *Serelnim House *Soldiers' Camp *Stonecrush Lumber Camp *Supply Shack *Tedoran Hlaalu's House *Town Hall *Tribunal Temple *Zasha-Ja's House Notable items *''Nords of Skyrim'' – Southern Docks, inside of Town Hall, Nord Camp *Thieves Trove – Northern end of Ebonheart (Argonian section) Characters ;Azeex-Eix's House *Azeex-Eix *Hikathus ;Ashfall Stables *Siila Athren – Stablemaster ;Docks *Berari *Surilen ;Dull-Scale's House *Dull-Scales *Ree-Kilaya ;Ebonheart Plaza *Adras Teryon *Axdin *Braladar Thimalvel *Bralos Hlaalu *Fyrayn Romothren *Gananith – Guild Trader *Gomund *Gynisi Othrelas *J'zaraer – Guild Trader *Luz – Guild Trader *Mendyn Indrano – Merchant *Mondran Redoran *Naril Heleran *Riina Selvayn *Sarvilen Thimalvel *Sen Drim *Silver-Scales – Guild Trader *Teroni Serelnim *Thiile Sarethi *Urvel Hlaren – Guild Trader ;Ebonheart Unified Metalworks *Amwyn – Clothier *Azjai-Tee *Badila Avani – Blacksmith ;Fighters Guild *Dull-Scales *Foni Svel *Hladvyr Llarys *Nali Radas *Malkar *Munbi Svel – Armorer *Picks-Many-Fights – Hall Steward *Sirk the Hammer ;Mages Guild *Azeex-Eix *Dalora – Enchanter *Sings-with-Frogs – Alchemist *Tarrami – Magister *Tedor Hloril – Mystic ;Soldiers' Camp *Meadmoon – Chef ;Stonecrush Lumber Camp *Snushbesh – Carpenter ;Tedoran Hlaalu's House *Dalsa Hlaalu *Marlyn Hlaalu ;The Ebony Flask *Amil the Deft *Balvos Mothril *Bameli the Pure *Darvynil Savel – Brewer *Fedrasa Andrethi – Innkeeper *Felande Demarie *Goveled Herendas *Hranasgi *Littorn *Milva Githalvel *Mim-Naza *Pierrant Aubertin *Raston Vendil *Rena *Renam Thervayn *Slatild – Chef ;Town Hall *Aldryn Dres *Drathus Othral *Hlisi Teryon *Holgunn *Nandri Sarano ;Tribunal Temple *Acolyte Sethrin *Acolyte Vuri *Disciple Sildras *Manwe Tharam ;Zasha-Ja's House *Biiril *Zasha-Ja ;Other *Acolyte Indririi *Acolyte Madrana *Acolyte Ralas *Alonas Drelen *Anylos Indavel *Asheemar *Badami Teryon *Bedyna Uveleth *Daymi Githalvel *Dralia Irano *Drinks-With-Crabs *Dulenil Mavani *Fyrona Hloril *Hraelgar Stonecrush *Licks-Longfins *Llonvyn Velendas *Log Roller *Medilia Verethi *Myn Marano *Nam-Shah *Narirold the Lost *Olleg Selvayn *Rhavil Urano *Rilorns Drenim *Shaali Kulun *Sleeps-Beneath-Filth *Tedoran Hlaalu *Teeba-Deesei *Thondir Winter-Weary *Ulverin Selvayn *Wagon Escort Generic: *Ashlander *Ebonheart Guard *Laborer *Fisherman *Fisherwoman *Hist Guardian *Log Roller *Noble *Pact Soldier *Redoran Sentinel *Redoran Soldier *Wagon Escort If one has completed the quest "Breaking the Tide" in Bal Foyen, the following characters can be found here: *Aera Earth-Turner *Centurion Rana *Hoknir *Rolunda *Runs-in-Wild *Sergeant Seyne *Trynhild Earth-Turner Creatures *Bantam Guar *Caravan Guar *Mittens Q. Deathclaw III (Cat) *Mudcrabs *Pony Guar *Rat *Torchbug Quests *Restoring Order *Savages of Stonefalls Facilities *Alchemy Station *Blacksmithing Station *Clothing Station *Enchanting Station *Woodworking Station Gallery Ebonheart (ESO).jpeg|A view of Ebonheart during the day Ebonheart Hist Sapling.png|A Hist Sapling in Ebonheart Trivia *An Imperial settlement with the same name was built to act as the Imperial capital of the island of Vvardenfell in 3E 414. This location was named after this settlement. *Before Update 13, Mrylav Aralor could be found in this city. Appearances * * ** fr:Cœurébène (Online) pl:Ebonheart (Online) ru:Эбонхарт (Online) uk:Ебонхарт (Online) Category:Online: Stonefalls Locations Category:Online: Cities